ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion
Ultraman Orion is a young but skilled Ultra from his own continuity. He claims he came to Earth to investigate strange readings and while there are indeed strange happenings on the Blue Planet, the Young Ultra is keen to keep his past a secret. Description Orion is an Ultra of average height and an athletic build. He bares round yellow eyes, a blue stone on his forehead called the Wiseman's Eye, a V shaped crest. On his head are twin blue lines that run down to his cheek giving him 'tear marks' and another smaller pair outside the crest and between his ears. On his forearms are silver bracers with blue stones on the tips, on the back of his neck is a fin that covers his neck and in the middle of his chest is the Heart Stone. The Heart Stone is an amber three point swirl where a color timer would normally be, it is his color timer but it does not glow but flashes yellow and makes sounds similar to a heart beat when he is injured/weak. Orion also sports protectors on his chest similar to Ultraseven's and Ultraman Zero's. Markings He is multi colored with a blue outside but a red line running underneath both of his arms, down the middle of his front and back and the inside of his legs. His feet are blue but his hands are silver. Berserk Mode In berserk mode, Orion becomes bulky and very muscular, his stones all glow red and his body is now red were he was blue and silver where he was red. In Insanity Version, his his eyes glow red and he has claws on his finger, he also has an aura of red waves radiating from his Wiseman's stone, and Heart Stone. His Wiseman's eyes has turned black and his energy hair is always present and appears as fire. Priest Mode Orion's body becomes all blue and more stream line. His lines are now constantly active as he gathers energy. Zen Mode Orion has a gold body, his protectors are gone, and several pads/body armor cover his body. He now has a short central crest and his lines shine white, they also run all over his body. His Wiseman's eye shines golden with the Light of Zen. Enlightened Mode Orion's Wiseman's Eye is now glowing brighter than before, his body now had natural armor of thick proctector like portions of skin all over his body like Ultraman Noa. His Heart Stone is now glowing Yellow with the Light of Zen. History Orion, born Orion, Ezekial, Riviera, Miliardo Krushkrenda, was born on the Kingdom of Warriors, a nerd in a warrior society, kept around because his research was considered useful. One day Orion and the rest of his people were transformed into Ultras but like a select few Orion was not one who transformed into a dark Ultra.. Gaiden 1 Gaiden 2 Pending. Personality Orion is seemingly a kind straight forward kind of person, he takes his jobs as a Space Ranger very seriously to the point that he will defend the work of the Ultras almost like zealot. Beyond that he is very lax unless the situation calls for him to be serious, but despite his normal behavior he is very intelligent, often to the point that he shocks and surprises those closest to him with his knowledge of advance concepts. He also has secrets that he is not willing to share. Profile, Features and Forms Profile *Real Name: Orion, Ezekial, Rivera, Miliardo Krushkrenda *Human Form: Alex Hikari *Transformation Item: Legend Bracelet *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: Over 10,000 years (Earth Years) in his series, 2,500 in the first Gaiden, 15,00 years at the end of the Darkness War *Home World: Land of Giants (Adopted home), Kingdom of Warriors (Original home) *Flight Speed: Mach 12 *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 450 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 210,000 tons *Occupation: Explorer/ Map maker/scout, combatant *Relationships **Ultraman Torrent: Step Father **Ultrawoman Tori: Step Mother **Ultraman Impulse: Older Step Brother **Ultraman Gigas: Teacher (He is the battlemaster of their homeworld, so he teaches all the new cadets) **Ultrawoman Luter: Best Friend, future wife **King: (Not Ultraman King) The King of Giants, he had taken on Orion as a disciple but the two have had a falling out that neither is willing to elaborate on. **Ezekial: Birth Father, deceased. **Several siblings and half siblings: Deceased **Dark Zoe: Biological Mother **Ultrawoman Diana: Daughter *Likes: Lazying about, sleeping, sweets, trying anything new *Dislikes: Fish, Bullies in any form, the name Zoe. Body Features *'Eyes': Orion can see through objects, in the dark and vast distances, he can also see beyond the visible spectrum and Mana. *'Back Fin': A fin on the back of his head covering the back of his neck, it is the equivalent of having long hair. *Orion Lines: Blue lines that run down his head, one pair runs down his face making 'tear' marks and another smaller pair is between that and his ears. When using his full power they shine and make spiky 'hair' energy made out of different colors of light. Their real purpose is to gather Mana and convert it into Life Energy. They turn red in Berserk mode. *Wiseman's Eye: A blue crystal on his forehead, it shines blue with the 'light of Reason' but can be made to shine red with the Light of Instinct. It helps Orion focus and can act as his third eye. Only one other Ultra has this feature, King. *Heart Stone: A three point swirl of light on his chest made of apparently amber, Orion is unique among his adopted family and most Ultras in general for having this. It's acts like a Color Timer but Orion does not have a time limit (Like the other Ultras of his universe), why he has this instead of a Color Timer is a secret he does not intend to share. *'Hands': Orion can charge his hands making them able to block and grab energy bullets/blasts etc. The glow can also be used offensively to enhance the cutting ability of his chops. TBA Weakness Orion is weak against cold weather, also in an atmosphere environment his body's ability to heal is impaired, wounds will close but they are still there. Forms - Berserk= Berserk Mode Berserk Form: This is the result of when Orion's Wiseman's eye shines red with the Light of Instinct, due to its nature of making him overly aggressive, he generally refrains from using it and usually only for a short time. There is a red eyed version called Insanity Version, where he radiates red light, his silver parts of have turned dark grey and is much stronger, but he has lost all reason in his rage. He has a purified form of this called Purified Insanity Version, where his eyes are still normal his silver parts have returned and he is in control of his faculties as his body glows. *Flight Speed: Mach 12 (15 in Insanity Mode) *Jump Height/Distance: 1500 m *Running Speed: 350 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 300,000 tons (500,000 in Insanity Mode) Techniques and Powers *'Berserk Power': A version of Orion power, Orion's 'hair' is yellow and both his strength and speed are greater. With this he can wrap his limbs in fiery auras when attacking. *'Berserk Dynamite': Orion's body is covered in flame like energy where enemy attacks are naturally repelled. He can either release the energy in an omni-direction blast are as an explosion, from the flames his body will reform. The second version badly damaged his body. **'Dynamite Dash': Orion crashes into the enemy, disappears and reappears behind them. The explosion goes of inside the enemy. *'Berserk Ball': Orion gathers the fire energy into a sphere in front of him and pushes against it, sending it flying. The ball is so energetic it leaves a trail of fire behind it in the atmosphere. *'Berserk Spark': Like the O Spark, but Orion charges all of his flame aura into his first increasing its power greatly. *'Gravity Orion': Orion charges his arms and cups them together to fire a gravity beam of yellow/orange energy. *'Berserk Mode Insanity Version': Due to his berserker mentality, Orion has little range abilities in this form **'Endurance': Orion posses vast endurance in this form, having being taken over by the Light of Instinct. Injuries that would normally leave him paralyzed he can ignore. **'Strength': Orion now boasts strength to stagger the likes of Ultraman Gigas and Torrent easily. **'Insanity Blaze': Orion's body is covered in flames, intense flames that render him immune to beams and burns anything that touches him ***'Insanity Blaze Dash': Wearing the Insanity Blaze, Orion rushes his enemy colliding with a powerful explosion **'Insanity Bash': A sphere of fiery energy from his fists, his only ranged attack in this form. **'Insanity Claws': Orion now conjure claws similar to Dark Zoe's. They can cut an Ultra's flesh. ***'Insanity Tide': A wave of red energy from his claws. **'Insanity Rush': Orion attacks his enemy in a mad frenzy. - Priest= Priest Mode Priest Form: The result of his time on Earth and his relationship with Earthlings allowed Orion to power his Berserk mode, not with emotions such as righteous fury but love, compassion and empathy, causing his Berserk transformation to be powered by the Light of Reason instead of Instinct. In this form his strength is the same as his normal form but his psychic powers are at their greatest. His reflexes have also increased and so has his mobility. Unlike Berserker form this form is achieved using O Core. *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 600 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 210,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Soul Arrow': A straight pulse of light from his hand, it can purify an area, object, person of minus energy waves. *'Ultra Willpower': Orion's mental strength is strongest in this form, being able to deflect beams with pure will. *'Heart Beam': Using light from his Heart Stone, Orion forms a sphere which he extend out with one hand as a beam with circles around it. It is not much more powerful than a Specium Ray, but pierce through objects his other attacks can't. It is also selective in what it destroys. *'Orion Shootless': Orion charges a sphere to his side and fired a beam, it hits the enemy and feathers of light fly out their back dissipating. It strips the foe of their energy and/or contaminants. *'Orion Slicer': Orion charges his arms and crosses them, energy arcs between them. He swing them apart in a vertical fashion firing a large arc of energy that can slice through the opponent. *'Medical Powers': Orion's healing abilities have been magnified, allowing him to heal even fatal injuries and create a protective forcefield. *'Orion Force': Same as his normal form. *'Orion Flash': Orion can move quickly like his normal form, but now his body does not glow. **'Orion Flash Step': Orion can now teleport short and long distances as will, it is signified by his body shinning first. *'Orion Blade': Orion can form a Katana from pure will. *'Blue Flames': Orion can create a flame aura like his Berserk Form, but his blue flames are hotter *'Ultra Impulse': Orion can make precision strikes of great force, leaving streaks in the air. He can also move his body like a blur at will, though just for a second at the most to increase the power of his blows. *'Healing Factor': Even in atmosphere environments, all of Orion's wounds heal quickly. - Zen= Zen Mode Zen Form: Zen form is the realization of Orion's potential, his Wiseman's Eye shines with both the Light of Reason and the Light of Will creating a new unseen power. He is now physically far more powerful than Berserk Mode and has greater abilities than Priest mode. He now possesses golden versions of all his abilities, without any drawbacks. His Wiseman's eye is now as powerful as King's. Because of its nature, Orion is in a trance when he uses this mode to balance the power of Reason and Will and may not remember what he does when he uses it or that he even did. *Flight Speed: Mach 30 *Jump Height/Distance: 3000 m *Running Speed: 800 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 800,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Zen Aura': A sparkling golden aura that renders him invulnerable. Any evil that collides with it will be completely destroyed, even things known for their great powers of regeneration. Orion's flight speed can now approach that of light **'Zen Spark': The power of the Zen Aura is emitted outward to purify the area. **'Zen Dynamite': Like Zen Spark, but everything is consumed in a blast from Orion's body. *'Zen O Spark': Orion raises his hands above his head, forming an energy field between them, putting them forward the fire a beam. I stronger than the Plasma Draft but takes time to charge. *'Light Field': Orion can now create a subspace field at his leisure, all beings of the Light of Instinct will be depowered and all beings of the Light of Reason will be empowered. The Light of Will will also be strengthened. *'Zen Charge': With Ultra Lines all over his body, Orion can now charge quicker, when in use golden flames cover his entire body. *'Plasma Draft': Orion can conjure a small blue orb over/in front his index finger. It can be either a beam, transformed into a large sphere of energy, or a continuous stream of Light Bullets. *'Light Metamorphic Abilities': Orion can create energy constructs of his choice and for various purposes, often he uses his Wiseman's eye to create different rays: **'Saving Circle': A type of powerful Travel Sphere/barrier used on others. **'Wizard Beam': A multi purpose beam from the Wiseman's Eye, it can be a destructive beam, cause paralyzes, electromagnetic field, or leave the target immobile. **'Miracle Cutter': An arc shaped burst of prismatic energy. *'Power of Ultra': In this state, Orion now has complete understanding of the power of the light of Nature, he can now empower other Ultras and even turn humanoids into Ultras or at least Ultra like beings permanently or temporarily. - Enlightened= Enlightened Mode Enlightened Form: Not truly a transformation, it is Orion's normal form after he had realized his potential. His Wisman's eye glows brighter than it does before and he now has his normal abilities but enhanced. He also has no need for form changing given his new strength. He is stronger than Berserk Mode and faster than Priest mode as has greater defense than either. (Note this form will not appear in his series) When Orion is weakened he will revert to his Normal mode. *Flight Speed: Mach 20 *Jump Height/Distance: 1500 m *Running Speed: 600 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 500 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 350,000 tons Techniques and Powers *'Lightning Orion': An L style beam of prismatic energy. Stronger than any of his previous Beams, save Zen Mode's. *'Orion Move': Orion can use his Wiseman's eye to create portals/wormholes all around the universe. *'Orion Punch': Orion's punches are now stronger than before, naturally it is as strong as Torrent's or Gigas' but is enhanced by super-gravity waves. *'Orion Kick': Orion's kick are similar improved *'Orion Spark': Orion's electrical technique can be used at a whim to enhance his blows *'Orion Wave': A stronger version of the Original *'Orion Freeze': Stronger version of the original. *'Orion Flame': Orion conjures powerful flames against his opponent. *'Orion Sphere': Orion creates a sphere of energy. Similar to to the Saga Plasma and Agul's Liquidator. *'Orion Slicer': Orion can create the Halo Slash at will. - Orion Dark= Orion Dark A dark version of Orion, this is a dark version of his normal form, his berserk mode goes straight to insanity mode but he can control himself and instead of Priest Mode he has Heretic mode, which is a dark version of Priest Mode, using the light of Malice. Heretic Mode's attacks are dark version of Priest Mode's. For example while Soul Arrow forces out dark energy, Heretic Mode's Soul Arrow forces dark energy into the target, poisoning them. Orion Dark does not have access to Enlightened Mode or Zen Mode. }} Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras Category:SolZen321